


He was a punk and he did ballet

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Concert, Dance Ballet Bokuto, Love, M/M, Punk, Punk Akaashi, dance ballet, opera - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: How a simple bag left on the street could make two opposite world collide. Akaashi was a punk and Bokuto was a ballet dancer. They didn't meet each other this thursday evening. One arrived when the other left. Perhaps destiny didn't want them to be together. Why would a punk fall in love with a ballet dancer?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 15





	He was a punk and he did ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry for the mistakes, english is not my first langage!  
> I hope you enjoy it, it's my very first work.

Akaashi Keiji was going to his friend’s house who were also his band mates. They usually met once or twice a week in order to practice. This Thursday, the road he used to take was closed so he had to walk a bit longer and had to pass by the opera. It was a huge and ancient building with large windows through which he could see people dancing. He didn’t really pay attention because it wasn’t really ‘his thing’, why would a punk like ballet? The stares of the people on the street comforts him in his idea: he did not belong here. Suddenly he tripped over something left on the floor, it was a simple bag. Out of curiosity he opened a bit of the bag just to see who it could belong to and he found ballet shoes. He thought of letting the bag right where he found it but remembered how difficult it was to find something you lost in this big town. He then headed to the opera with the intention of giving it to the entrance. When he entered the building, he could sense the glares from the different people all around him. Being looked at made him very uncomfortable and the only thing he wanted was to disappear. He met a women there who asked for his contact (she said it was procedure, something about security) with a suspicious glance then she took the bag and wished him a good evening. As soon as he left the building Akaashi left out a big sight, was it the black hair? The nose and ears piercing? Maybe the fact that he was dressed in black from head to toe? He didn’t know but felt like he was a burden to the society. With those thoughts in mind, he headed to his mate’s house so he could relax by doing the thing he loved the most: playing songs and spending time with his friends. 

\----

Bokuto Koutarou was always early to practice and had to wait for his dance mate and best friend Hinata in front of the opera. It was kind of their routine. But this thursday Hinata was late, something came up with his boyfriend so he couldn’t make it in time. The boys were then in such a hurry that when they arrived in the changing rooms Bokuto realized he left his bag in front of the opera. He ran down the stairs (and there were a lot of them) and almost bumped into someone who was going out of the building. Unfortunately his bag was no longer in the street and when he came back into the opera, Kyoko was waiting for him with it. He asked her how she found it and just replied that some guy found it on the street and returned it to the entrance. Bokuto thanked her multiple times and told her to wait for the end of the practice so he could talk to her. He rushed back to the practice room where the class had already started and did what he lived for: dancing. By the end of the practice Bokuto went back to the entrance where Kyoko worked. He asked her with the biggest smile on his face if she knew who was the man who returned his bag. 

‘Bokuto-san, you know I have to ask for the contacts of every people who walks in but I can’t give you any information, it’s confidential’

‘I’ll treat you to a meal someday but pleaaaaaase Kyoko-san, I have to thank him, I don’t know how I could’ve lived without this bag’  
Bokuto was a lot to handle and the girl knew he would not give up before having the number of the punk so she gave it to him. She asked him to be respectful even though she knew how much of a great guy Bokuto was. 

\----

‘Hi, I know it’s sudden and you probably won’t answer but im the owner of the bag you found and left at the entrance of the opera. Kyoko (the girl you gave it to) gave me your number so I can thank you. Let’s go grab a meal one day so I can thank you properly!’

Akaashi didn’t answer right away. He did not really like talking to strangers and didn't know what to answer. Actually he hesitated a lot but he knew that the person who wrote those messages was probably a ballet dancer and he didn’t want to get involved with them. He remembered the stares back then and felt so bad he could faint. Even if deep down he knew that the dancer probably didn't care about who he was because the girl must've told him that he was a punk, he believed that not responding was the best thing to do.  
But one week later, the dancer sent another message during Akaashi’s band practice.

‘oh and by the way I am Bokuto Koutarou, a ballet dancer, who are you?’ 

Kuuro and Daichi (his bandmates) almost pressured Akaashi to answer the texts because ‘what could go wrong?’. 

‘Hi, im Akaashi Keiji, You dont need to thank me for givind it back it was only common sense.'

'oh im so glad you answered, i was afraid of having the wrong number!!! i hope you are alright!! are you a student? maybe a young worker? what do you do in life?'

Bokuto, as always, war pretty exited to have a new friend to talk to. Akaashi was a bit scared of the outgoing personnality the dancer seemed to have but was actually intrigued by it so he answered all of his questions and started to gladly take part of the conversation.

\----

Akaashi and Bokuto texted each other a lot, they talked about everything: what they liked to do, their friends, their passion, ballet, music and so on. The two boys began to really enjoy their daily conversations even the days where both of them were really busy with practice. They called each other a lot, talking about everything. Despite being clearly different from each other, they really liked each other presence even though it was only through texts or calls. And one day Bokuto asked Akaashi out, but it was only to thank him for the bag. It wasn’t supposed to be a date. It had been almost 2 months since the first conversation and they had never met each other, Bokuto decided it was the right time to do so knowing that for once their schedules weren't too full.   
Akaashi accepted in order to finally meet him. So they planned the non-date on a friday night, right after Bokuto’s practice. Akaashi was waiting for him in front of the opera. He was dressed up as usual: all in black with all of his piercings. He was already stressed enough to finally meet Bokuto for real but the stares were too much for him. He felt like everyone around him was threatening him. He knew that he didn’t belong here and he panicked. What if Bokuto feels the same way? What if he doesn’t want to be seen with him? With all of these thoughts running through his head, he saw Bokuto going out of the opera with his friends. He had a smile so bright Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat. It was too much for him, he suddenly thought that he didn’t want to ruin that beautiful smile. So he just left, hoping Bokuto didn’t see him. And he didn’t.   
But what Akaashi didn’t know was that he was the reason of Bokuto’s smile. The ballet dancer was so happy to finally meet Akaashi that he couldn't stop smiling the whole day. His teacher even asked him to focus a couple of time. So when Bokuto received a simple text his smiles faded a bit. 

‘im sorry I can’t make it’

Bokuto tried to reach out for Akaashi but the punk turned off his phone as soon as he pressed the ‘send’ button. He felt so bad and guilty that on his way back he just listened to loud songs and left out a few tears. Bokuto on the other hand was so worried he stayed in front of the opera hoping to see a black-haired men run onto him saying that he is sorry for making him wait. And he waited for a few hours, for nothing. During the night, none of them was able to sleep peacefully. One was worried sick about the other who was having a big panic attack.   
Only a few days after, Akaashi asked Bokuto if they could call each other and Bokuto immediately left the coffee shop where he was with his friends to call the punk one. 

‘Hey Bokuto-san.’

He had a beautiful voice and Bokuto knew why he was the head singer and he could’ve killed just to hear him sing one day. It wasn’t the first time they called each other but every time they do, Bokuto feels the same way.

‘Hey Akaashi, how are you??? is everything okay?’

Akaashi didn’t really know what to say, he just apologized a lot to Bokuto. He said he was having a hard time and wasn’t able to meet him because he freaked out. He said multiple time that the last thing he wanted was to hurt him and that he was a bad person with whom Bokuto shouldn’t talk. And he ended the monologue by saying that he understood if Bokuto didn’t want to talk to him ever again. Bokuto was speechless and told Akaashi that everything was fine and that he didn’t want to stop talking to him and that if meeting him was too much they could continue just the way they were before. The topic of the conversation changed after that and they talked like they used to even if Akaashi was a little more distant than usual.

\----

After that call, they thought everything was okay but Akaashi was distant and Bokuto was really busy with his practices. They ended up talking less and less which left both of them a bit empty. Akaashi had band practice but some days he just couldn’t focus on the lyrics and mess up. Bokuto had dance practice but managed to mess up some parts of the choreography. They still had some time to wish each other ‘good night’ or ‘have a nice day’ but it wasn’t enough for the both of them. They couldn’t do more than that and that made them sad.   
But one day the band received good news and the first thing Akaashi did was to send a message to Bokuto.

‘Hi Bokuto, I know it’s been a while, I hope you are doing great. Remember when I told you we were waiting for answers from some places where we could perform? They said yes!!! we are having our first concert in 1 month on saturday the xx. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come, id love to have you there, ill text you the details if you want to!’

‘Hi Akaashi, I was texting you actually to give you the date of our big annual representation but im afraid that it happens to be on the same day as your concert. I am so sorry, I would’ve loved to see you perform but this representation is very important, I hope you can forgive me. I wish you the best!!!’

Maybe it was destiny, they were not supposed to meet. The first day, they nearly bumped into each other without even noticing it. Then Akaashi got scared. Then this, it felt like the stars were against them. Maybe it was for the best.   
They had even less time to talk since they were both even busier with their practice. So slowly, there was no more texts. Akaashi felt empty without Bokuto. His band mates saw that he wasn’t at his best so they tried to comfort him and one night when they all got drunk Akaashi told them the reason he felt so down. Daichi and Kuuro came up with an idea: if they went last during the concert, Akaashi would have exactly the right amount of time to go see Bokuto’s representation before going on stage. 

\----

The day of the representation and of the concert had came. Akaashi was so stressed he could died right there in front of the opera. He knew his chance to meet with him afterwards was really slight because he had to run to the concert hall as soon as the representation ended. He wanted to turn away but the thought of seeing Bokuto dancing on stage gave him the strength to open the door and go find his seat in the big hall. While waiting in his seats, he grabbed his phone to send a text to Bokuto before switching it off.   
The lights went slowly off and a cheerful music went on. But the only thing Akaashi was focused on was this men if front of him, dressed as a fairy. He was so bright that the whole world would’ve felt happy just by seeing him. It was as this exact moment that Akaashi knew. He fell in love with this ballet dancer, with Bokuto Koutarou. 

\----

‘Good luck for tonight, you are the best’

Bokuto’s heart skipped a beat while reading the text and answered a simple ‘thanks you too, wish you were here’ before having to go on stage. He loved this feeling of excitation before dancing in front of so many people but he knew something was missing. This night, he didn’t care of any people, he just wanted a silly punk to watch him dance. So he danced as if Akaashi could see him. He danced like he never did before. At the end of the performance he looked through the public and for a second thought he saw a familiar face but knew his brain was probably just messing with him. He went back with all of his crew. The tradition wanted the dancers to gather with the public after the representation. He wasn't in the mood to party with all of his friends, he just wanted to go home and sleep a lot. He needed to have some quiet so he went back to the changing room to grab his phone and saw an only text.

‘You were so great tonight. I was there, sorry I cant stay but I have to perform on the other side of the town. You are the brightest star I’ve ever seen Bokuto Koutarou.’

He ran the fastest he could to the outside of the opera just to see a handsome men, dressed in a black suit with piercing in his nose and his ears getting on a motorcycle. He shouted ‘AKAASHI’ but the man had already left. He burst into tears and then started to run, as fast as he could to the other side of the town. He was still dressed as a fairy with glitter all over his face but he just couldn’t stop. He had to see Akaashi even if it meant he would be yelled at by his team for not attending the after party. He didn't even asked himself if he was welcomed there or not. What if Akaashi freaked out once again? He didn't care, he needed to see him for real this time. He arrived to the place of the concert and wished so hard for it not to be over. He entered the place and didn’t feel welcomed at all. He knew it was a place where Akaashi could be himself. A band was playing on stage and Bokuto immediately recognized his punk. He was a mess actually but he never smiled so brightly before. And he realized at this exact moment that he fell in love with this punk, with Akaashi Keiji. 

\---

Akaashi arrived a bit late to the concert. His band already started the first song without him but it was actually planned like this because he knew he couldn’t be on time. After the end of the first song he went on stage and gave everything he had. Seeing Bokuto being the best he could be made him want to do the same. He enjoyed every minute of the opportunity of finally being on stage. It was one of the biggest dream of his life which was coming true. He enjoyed every second of the concert just as if Bokuto could see him. Before the last song he spotted a fairy in the back of the crowd and didn’t know if it was an hallucination created by the euphoria of the moment. He couldn't believe that he was truly there, listening to him sing. It felt like the place brightened up just by his smile. He kept his eyes anchored in those yellow eyes he loved so much. 

‘This next and last song is for the person I truly love.’


End file.
